Goose
Goose is a brown-tabby-and-white she-cat with dark stripes, dark golden eyes, tinted with green, webbed paws, a water-proof pelt, and a soft, warm, pink nose. 'History' Goosekit was born to Splashnose, a bicolour she-cat, and Gillstripe, a black tabby tom, along with her littermate, Finkit. They lived in RiverClan in the middle of Greenleaf, where weather was warm, prey was plentiful, and the clan was strong. In the nursery, Goosekit didn’t make any friends with the other kits, although her brother did quickly, so they didn’t hang out much. They were never that close to begin with. Goosekit’s closest friend was her mother, and she barely got to see her father, who was always making excuses like “I was off hunting” or “I was on a patrol”. She didn’t think he wanted anything to do with his kits. At six moons old, she was named Goosepaw, and apprenticed to Puddlepool. She was warrior with little patience and kindness for any apprentice she had in the past, so it wasn’t a good sign, even if the leader claimed she was a great mentor. Puddlepool’s training was strict, repedative, and with high expectations. It was pretty effective, but cruel nonetheless, and taking a toll on her mental health. There was nothing her leader, or any other cat was willing to do to help it, so she left the clan before she was 7 moons. She found a home in a small bush on the edge of RiverClan territory, by a small creek, where she didn’t have to travel far to fish or drink from. At the moment, she felt unwilling to admit to her old clanmates why she left, and how she didn’t plant to return, so she decided to keep hidden for the time being. Her clan looked for her, but she was good at masking her scent, and easily camouflaged into the bracken and snow. For moons, she lived on the outstirks of her old clan’s territory. It was late Leaf-bare, and the creek at frozen over. From what little training she got, she lacked proper hunting skills, and caught barely enough to keep her alive, but she got sick quickly. By now, RiverClan would’ve assumed she died, probably thinking some fox took her. Thinking of foxes, she thought she saw one, noticing a bright ginger pelt between the trees, but this was no more than a loner, quite suitably named [(Loner|Fox]]. He had been living near the clan too, and had heard much about them, although joining was the last thing on his mind. They became friends, and he offered to hunt for her, if, in return, she would teach him fighting skills. She obliged, but without the harshness of Puddlepool’s training. When the cold Leaf-bare has ended, it brought the bright, colourful Newleaf along with them. Flowers were dotted everywhere, there was new prey, and the creek had defrosted one again. Only now did Goosepaw realise how much she would’ve missed on if she stayed an apprentice. The loner life had really got to her, and she was really started to like it. She started to consider staying like this forever, after all, it fitted her so much more than a warrior life ever would have. Fox even asked her to be his mate, which she accepted, and they started a beautiful relationship. But just as the two friends were happy, it was only a couple moons before Goosepaw’s brother, Finpaw, now Finfoot, had reached them with a patrol. Puddlepool was there too. Worried, the loner she-cat ushered Fox away, to face them on her own. The cats there, not knowing she had intentionally left, were overjoyed to see her, really thinking she had been taken away, or died. Not wanting to admit anything, she went along with it, until they invited her back. The patrol, unbeknownst to them, was pressuring an excepting she-cat back into the very place that drove her away. She couldn’t say no. She planned to leave again, but for know she had to keep a low profile and stay in this place of suffering before she could run away to her dream life for a second time. She stayed a little longer than she though she would. She was newly named “Goosecall”, although the name meant nothing to her. Goosecall was a loner, through and through, and nothing would change that, not Finfoot, not Puddlepool, not the entire clan which she was born into. The clan was too worried of her running of and/or getting lost that they wouldn’t let her leave. was stuck, and without Fox. She even had his kits in RiverClan. Everyone was happy for her, but it made her miserable to think that her kits would have to grow up in a place like this with cats like Puddlepool or, dare she say, Gillstripe. She prayed to Starclan...no...Starclan meant nothing to her anymore. She crossed her heart that Fox, when she got back to him, would be a better father than what her own kin ever was. Her four kits were born, whom she named Duckkit, Quailkit, Turkeykit and Henkit. She didn’t consider them true names, for when they got back to Fox, she would let him name them later. The clan, respecting her privacy, did not ask who the father was, although they knew it wouldn’t be anyone good, she had been missing out in the forest for moons, they were half-clan at best. But to Goosecall, they would never be any part clan, the clan life was not for them. Another moon went by. It made her so happy that none of her kits had fallen ill, since greencough was especially deadly for tiny kits like her’s. But finally, one night, she was able to get her kits and leave. But it didn’t feel right. RiverClan would just come searching for her again. But she didn’t want to have to see her mother or brother’s faces when she admitted she rather live away from them with her new family. So she went to the leader’s den, and told him she was leaving with her kits.To her shock, he was not surprised. He accepted her decision, even if it were disrespectful, and her kits were young. It wasn’t Leaf-bare anymore, so it didn’t matter. She bid her goodbyes to the medicne cat, who did have a startled, offended, and confused reaction, but that didn’t matter either. As much as they tried to convince her that what she was doing was impulsive and ruthless, it didn’t convince her otherwise. She and the kits didn’t belong here. Her kits weren’t clan cats, but they were warriors. She knew they would make it. And they did. Taking her kits, she left in the night, remembering the path back to her den site, greeting her mate with four new editions to the family. Fox was overjoyed, and willing to help raise them, which Goosecall found very assuring. She wasn’t Goosecall anymore. Right before the sun began to rise for a new day, she renamed herself Goose, since she wouldn’t be needing a warrior name anymore. She asked Fox, but he seemed disinterested in re-naming the kits himself, and it had always been her decision. As her final act for the night, she renamed her kits, without the kit suffix, so they did not have to live the clan life she did, and despised, but the life of a loner, or rogue, where they could be free, and maybe find a mate and have kits of their own. So Goose, Fox, and their four kits, Duck, Quail, Turkey and Hen, fell asleep, safe and content, as a happy, and free, family, will the status of loners, but with the hearts of warriors. Trivia *The exact breed Goose is based of is the Toulouse, having being white with brown striped feathers *Fox and Goose’s relationship is ironic because of their real life predator-and-prey relationship *The creator thinks their romance backstory was written so perfect, and it actually made her cry. Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:RiverClan Category:Loner